The Worst Storm
by F.S.O
Summary: The worst storm has strucked Forget Me Not valley. Celia and Jack dies. Now what would happen to Haru, their son?


I have changed this story a little since I have saw so many mistakes. I have also decided to make it into one whole chapter. I am sorry for those who have waited for so long for me to update. I am sorry for being lazy and I will finish this story with the greatest effort I can. And for those who are just now reading this, thank you for even looking at this. 

I will try and end this happily as I can. I love happy endings. Well, I hope you enjoy reading!

The Worst Storm

The rain was falling, hard. The ground was soaking wet. The air outside was freezing cold. No, the sun did not show. For two whole day...this valley was cold, dark, and a horrible place...

My name is Haru, the son of Celia and Jack. I have my mom's brown hair, grey eyes, and her love for Nature. I have my dad's strength, his brains(eh-wot?), and his will. My soggy white shirt, soggy blue pants, muddy brown golves, and old, worn, muddy shoes is all I have left from my dad. He died today. I had to bury him near the spring in the forest, next to my mom.  
Mom died today too, but very early in the morning. Dad died in the afternoon.

It was horrible...very horrible. Dragging his body to the spring in the forest, digging in the soaked mud, laying my father to peace...I don't want to remember it, I'm only a kid!

No...what am I saying! I am a teenager. But right now...I want to be a kid...I don't want to understand this. The death of my parents, the feeling of being alone, and...waiting to join them...the sorrowful wanting...

I open the door of my house. It is mine now. They are gone. My heart froze by the thought of that, again. The tears is in my eyes, but I dared not cried. Wanting to not think of them, I step outside, into this rain. I ran. I ran to Takakura's house, but I did not knock.

I stood there, wondering if I should go in. I decided I wanted to die. So I left the farm. I left my farm. The farm that my parents had once owned...I headed south. Towards the beach. The beach where my mom likes to have her picnic each season. It is always the 5th day of each season. But last seasons was her last...My eyes feel like they wanted to cry, again I stop the tears. I put my hands over my head, covering them. I tried to calm myself, I'm trying very hard, really.

The urge to cry is growing, as my feeling to being able to hold strong is disappearing...

" I...will...not...CRY!" I yelled out loud to the sky, to the storm, to whoever hears me, " I can't believe this, why is this happening! Why, storm, why did you take my parent's lives? What have I ever done to you? Why? Why? WHY?" I sank down to my knees. I did not cry, but I did looked at the sea...thinking there must be as much sadness and hatred towards the storm as there is water in the sea...

I feel...full, full of sorrow and misery. I try and kept myself from thinking about my parents... " HARU! What are you doing in the storm!" A voice yelled out in this storm, sounding like a thunder. I look in the direction of the voice, but I only saw a blur. The rain was strong, blocking the image of everything, but the voice was clear, through the storm.

" Haru!" The voice yelled out again, but not as loud as last time. The person came closer. I tried to see who it was, but I still only see a blur.

"...who's there?" I said, quietly, although I know the person can't hear me.

The person ran straight up to me...

" N-n-n-nami!" My eyes were stuck, looking at her. Her face was full of fear, her eyes were so sad looking. She was wearing her normal outfit. I wondered why she did not put more clothes on. In her hand was something that looked like a book. A soaked, tattered, old book. It was held closly to her soaking wet body.

" Haru! You know better than to be out here in this storm!" Nami yelled at my face, still looking frightened.

I frowned, and looked up into the dark, cloudy sky, " What about you?"

There was a moment of silence, but then she said, in a soft, unhappy voice, " I'm...I was looking for Van, he was suppose to come to the inn hours ago, but he has not shown. I ordered something from him, something very important."

I said nothing, I just stood there. My frown faded into a sad smile. I looked at the ocean, again, the rain is falling down, hard. Well, that only adds to the sorrow.

" Tell me, Haru, what are you doing out here?" She asked, her voice, calm and shaky.

" They died...they really died...Mother...Father. They left me. I want to follow, but-" I started, but didn't get to finish.

" You won't die," Was all she said before she grab my hand and pulling me towards the inn, " You should wear dry clothes! And no standing in the storm!"

" What? No! Leave me be! You can't control what I want to do!" I yelled, but I walked, remembering what my mother has once said, ' Haru, respect the ones you trust. Follow their advice, and don't fight back, because they may just know what is best.' The urge is rising, again...

" I won't let you do something you won't live to regret!" Nami yelled back at me, the urge falls. Strange.

The rain seem to fall harder. I can barely see now, but it seems like Nami can see well.

As we approach the inn, Nami let go of me and took a key out of her pocket and use that to open the door. The inn install lockes to the front door. This lock need keys. Nami has the keys. The door opened quickly, she pushed me inside and came in, herself.

The room was nice and warm. Water is quickly dripping from my shirt to the ground. I looked around. It is still the same old inn...

Nami ran upstairs, quickly and bang on Rock's door.

" Rock! Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Nami yelled, still banging on the door. I went up, as well.

The door opens and a very sleepy Rock glared at Nami, " Do you have to yell?"

I stared at him. Rock is my father's best friend. His jokes never failed to make my father or I laugh.  
I wonder now, wondering, how would he react if he knows my parents has died? He was always so fragile, told by Ruby, and he is. Once Lumina said his joke on Nina was mean and horrible. And on his face, I saw the pain of rejection, even if he doesn't admit it was there.

I looked at Nami, to see if she was going to tell Rock about my parents, she made no move nor sounds about them. All she did was asked for clothes, for me, maybe...but why? Can't I just go home and get my clothes there? I know this would of pass her mind, she was smart. I know-no, I felt that some thing was wrong.

She glanced at me, and as she read my mind, she gave me an apologetic look. She then spoke out softy, " Haru...I-..um, nevermind. Just change into the clothes that Rock will give you"  
Once I have changed in the bathroom into Rock's clothes, I went on knocking at Nami's doors. I have a sudden fear about something, although I can't seem to place my fingers on it. It was just something.

Then, the events of the morning and the afternoon refreshed themselves in my mind. I feel sad all over again. I feel like the small mirrior I have in my heart that reflects my smiling face cracked and shatter as it was drop to the floor, quickly.

Before Nami came open her doors fully, I came running at her, hugging her as I did when I fell off the horse on day near the waterfall when I was seven. I remember crying alot and running up to Nami, who cleaned my bloody wounds and carried me in her arms as if I were her child back to my home. My mom sure got angry at me for even riding the horse, but she was thankful towards Nami for helping me. Nami and my mom were always good friends...

The ocean is begining to be drainded. The tears fell out of my eyes before I can stop them. I clinged to Nami as my life depended on it and cried my heart out. She only hugged me back and cried as well. Through the crying, I could hear her saying, " Let it all out...don't bottle in the sadness...let your emotions into the light."

Then she told me, that when she was walking from Vesta's farm to the inn, she saw that my father's farm had collapse, and everything was destoryed. Takakura was safe though, because he was looking at the mess then went to stay at Vesta's. And she told me that she went looking for me. She went up to the forest, and saw two pile on the ground with the harvest sprites crying near it. It was then that she had ran all over town looking for me... And then this.

She held me closer as to comfort me.

I felt like my mom was here holding me, like when I was a child. My mind had sudden flashbacks on my life with my parents.

Mom feeding me vegetable, helping mom make father food, helping father with the plants, helping father with the animals, and enjoying my times with them.

Then, as the feeling came, it left. Now, I only feel Nami comforting me, as if she was my mother. She is stroking my hair as the last of my tears fell, and...I fell sleep.

In my dream, I see myself looking at a new farm, built by myself, because the old one that was once in its place had collapse and everything was gone. But I did not build this farm myself, Nami, Rock, Ruby, Tim, everyone in the town, including Van, helped me do this. Now, it is up to me to run this farm. To start anew..like my father once did.

And in the distance, towards the mountain, I see mother and father walking away, hand in hand, up the mountain. And once the reach the top, they turn around and face me and waved to me. Then, they are gone.

The End

Yup, and that is all. May not be the best story in the world, but I put my best effort into it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
